


Don't Send a Man (to do a Woman's Job)

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: 4 times Bruce fails to notice he is being flirted with + 1 time he does.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 101
Collections: Holly Poly 2019





	Don't Send a Man (to do a Woman's Job)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



**June 1, 2012 — Lab at 10880 Malibu Point**

Pepper headed down to the lab to find Tony. He had been sulking for days, and she couldn’t take it anymore. Maybe he was coming down from the high of winning in New York, or maybe he was realizing he almost died. But Pepper thought it was something else.

“Sir, if I might suggest...”

“J.A.R.V.I.S. I don’t need help!”

“The dent you just made in the desk says otherwise.”

Pepper felt bad about eavesdropping, but she had heels on and wasn’t exactly inconspicuous coming down the stairs. She decided to announce herself before any more furniture was damaged. 

“Tony?” 

“What, Pep?” The ‘what’ came out with a growl, but the ‘Pep’ softened when he registered who he was responding to.

“It’s after midnight.” Pepper kept the exasperation out of her voice. She knew he was hurting and hoped she could coax him into telling her why. Complaining about him being in the lab was not that way to accomplish that. “I was hoping you would come up and give me a foot rub. What are you working on?”

Tony dropped the screwdriver, and then the parts in his other hand onto the desk. He wiped his hands on a rag. 

Facing Pepper he offered, “Nothing important, just tinkering.”

He walked over to her, slipping his hand around her waist. She always felt a little bit safer wrapped in his arms, especially when he wasn’t in his suit. His smile was genuine, but tight. He looked tired and smelled of sweat and cologne; Pepper figured he had probably started with the weight room, and when that didn’t cure what ailed him, moved to breaking stuff in the name of improvement.

She ran her hands through his hair, nails dragging over his scalp. His hair was damp in the back. He moaned into her touch. He attempted to nudge his leg between hers, but her pencil skirt provided significant resistance. They kissed with the comfort of their years together and with the passion of new lovers. Tony’s hands on her hips, moving only to grab her ass, never ceased to be incredibly arousing. They were both slightly flushed when they broke for air.

“Foot rub, huh?”

“Please,” Pepper said softly, slightly breathless.

Tony bent, grabbing her at the knee and easily scooping her into his arms. She kept one hand in his hair and placed the other on his chest, fingers settling over the arc reactor. They locked eyes, both smiling playfully. When they looked at each other like that, like nothing could ruin their moment, the world seemed small and manageable. 

“Miss Potts, to bed we go!” 

Tony carried Pepper up the stairs and into their bedroom. She loved letting him show off his strength; more than that, she loved being able to let her guard down and be cared for. Doted on, praised, every need uncovered and met.

Tony set her on the bed gently, more gently than the many times in the past he’d carried her to their room like that. Most of those nights had been a frenzy, rambunctious and playful. Tonight was different. Pepper felt Tony's mood shift away from frustration, eyes softening. She thought she saw adoration there, but maybe she was reading too much into it. He could just be tired. 

Tony gently removed Pepper’s heels and placed them on the floor. 

“Which foot first, Miss Potts?”

Tony was practically licking his lips at the sight of her, which caused a welcome blush to travel up her chest and reminded her to trust her intuition.

“Start with the right please. Tell me about your day. What have you and Bruce been working on?”

"Don't get me started on Bruce."

"What did you do, Tony?"

Tony dropped her foot, putting up his hands.

"I didn't do anything. Bruce is…Do you really want to know?"

"If you want to tell me, then yes."

Tony picked up her foot and resumed his thorough ministrations before sighing and launching into the story.

**May 8, 2012 — New York City**

Bruce was sitting in the passenger seat of Tony's e-tron red convertible and Tony couldn't help but notice how his soft curls billowed in the wind.

"Where to, Big Guy?"

"Too soon, Tony, too soon. No green guy/big guy/my monster pal jokes for a long time. I mean it."

"Great, good, got it. Where to then? Greenhaven? We can take a nice road trip to Conn—"

"Tony!"

"Come on, I couldn't resist. Okay, you're right. Back to my place, then? I'll show you the lab."

"I think I've had enough of New York for a while, and New York has definitely had enough of me."

"No, not here, my California lab, in Malibu."

Before Bruce could decline Tony dialed Happy.

"Happy! I'll need the jet...yup, Banner and I...later, Happy, just get the jet ready."

Tony ventured a glance at Bruce--he looked relieved, but also hesitant. 

"Tony, do you really think a small enclosed space is a good idea?"

"It's only a few hours. You're good, we'll be good. It's my jet, it's relaxing, I promise. I'll make sure you're comfortable. Do you want something for the flight? I can ask Happy to stock whatever you want."

"Nothing special. Thanks, Tony. I really need to get out of here."

"Sure B...uddy. Happy to be of service." Tony wagged his eyebrows at Bruce, but he just rolled his eyes and laughed. Was that a blush on Banner's cheeks or was he just getting sunburned? Tony couldn't be sure, but he hoped it was the former.

**May 18, 2012 — Lab at 10880 Malibu Point**

Tony looked up from his screen to stare at Bruce. His rich brown hair was wavy in a way that made Tony want to run his fingers through it. His beard was starting to come in in patches and Tony found the stubble oddly charming. They hadn't taken a break in hours--Tony had been trying to get Bruce alone outside of the lab since they'd landed in Malibu, but Bruce was like a kid in a candy store.

"Banner, do you want to go grab a coffee?"

Bruce barely looked up from his screen. "I already have coffee." He waved his red mug in Tony's direction, took a sip, and then went back to his screen.

Tony rolled his stool next to Bruce's, completely invading his personal space.

"But it's not Handsome Coffee!"

"Handsome Coffee?" Bruce didn't even give Tony a second look; by this point in their working relationship, Bruce was used to non sequiturs, flashes of brilliance, and Tony's near constant chatter during long hours in the lab.

"It's what the kids are into. New shop downtown. Get this, the baristas wear button-down shirts and vests."

Bruce took off his glasses and looked at him. Their faces were impossibly close now, and Tony couldn't help the flip flops his stomach was doing. 

"Let me understand: you want to leave Malibu and drive to downtown LA for coffee?"

"We could take the convertible. Drive Highway 1."

"An hour drive for coffee, Tony? I think I'll pass."

Tony just shrugged. "Your loss, buddy."

Bruce put his glasses back on and returned to his screen. He silently offered Tony some coffee out of his cup and when Tony didn't take it, took another sip himself. Tony dejectedly rolled his stool back to his station.

**May 21, 2012 — Lab at 10880 Malibu Point**

"Banner, did you see this?"

"What?"

"On your screen...now." Tony pushed the announcement to Bruce's monitor.

"The International Conference on Clustering Aspects of Nuclear Structure and Dynamics?"

"Yeah, do you want to go?"

"To Hungary?"

"It could be good. For both of us. I'll get us a penthouse, we can take my jet, it’ll be a boys trip. I could use a trip, couldn't you?"

"I don't know, Tony. Hungary? The public? It hasn't even been a month since New York. I think we--I think _I_ should lay low. I'm not really up for facing the music, you know?"

"Yeah, you're right. Forget it. Who needs Hungary? We've got everything here."

Tony tried not to let his disappointment show. He wasn't sure what to do if he couldn't even get Bruce excited about nerding out.

**May 30, 2012 — Lab at 10880 Malibu Point**

"What are you doing tonight?" Tony prodded as they worked on one of his new suits.

"Might watch a movie. That is one thing I missed while I was hiding out, American pop culture, blockbusters, award show movies, the whole film scene."

"Let me know if there’s someone you want to meet. The A-listers always attend my New Year’s Eve Party, I can get you an intro."

A crimson blush overtook Bruce face.

"Or not, it's cool."

"Thanks, Tony."

"Yeah, look, Pep and I are going to have dinner tonight. Date night, if you want to join us."

"I don't feel much like being the third wheel. Really, don't worry about me, I'm fine in my room with a movie and some popcorn."

"Pep and I have an open relationship, and I enjoy your company. You're not an imposition, Bruce. Besides, Pep adores you."

"Now you're just making stuff up," Bruce deflected as his cheeks colored slightly.

"Am not, but your loss. Wrench?" 

Bruce passed Tony the wrench and Tony made their fingers graze longer than absolutely necessary, but Bruce didn't seem to react.

Tony wondered if he'd lost his touch? He and Pep had been solid for a few years now (despite an ex or two popping up with some world wide crisis) but he had never worked this hard for a date in his life.

**June 1, 2012 — Tony and Pepper's Bedroom**

Tony had massaged Peppers feet in turn for most of his recounting of the last few weeks. He was now next to her in bed, head nestled on her chest. Pepper relished playing with his hair when he was distressed.

"What I hear you saying is that you asked Bruce on a few outings, and one group dinner, all of which could be construed as something you might do to get to know a new friend. _You_ were hoping they would be dates and Bruce didn't pick up on the fact that you were trying to flirt with him?"

"Well, when you put it like that."

"Tony, your irresistible good looks and billionaire playboy charm work a lot better on 20-somethings. Plus, it's harder to tell what's flirting and what's just friendly between people of the same gender. It's hard to put yourself out there. You might have to try something different with Bruce."

"Like?"

"Anything less subtle."

"So you could do better?"

"In fact, I think I could."

**June 6, 2012 — Gym at 10880 Malibu Point**

Pepper planned to catch up with Bruce on his morning jog. She knew he only ran a mile a day, just enough to relieve stress, but not enough to call himself a runner. Pepper got on the treadmill 20 minutes before she knew Bruce would show up in the gym, to make sure she finished her three miles around the same time he did.

Pepper knew from the door log that Bruce usually showed up around 7am. On most days, she was out of the gym and heading to the office well before then, but she kept her headphones in and let Bruce start up the parallel treadmill without a word. She kept an eye on his pace and ended up running almost 4 miles at a personal best time, stopping a tenth of a mile before she knew Bruce would finish his run.

Pepper was toweling off with a perfect view of Bruce's ass when his treadmill slowed to a stop. 

"Here," she said, handing Bruce a towel. She didn't hide her admiration of his body.

"Thanks. Did you have a good workout?"

"I did, thank you. What about you? How was your run?"

"Finished."

Pepper couldn't help but chuckle. "That good?"

Bruce drank from his water bottle and shrugged. Pepper did some light calf stretches, careful not to break eye contact.

"So, Bruce, would you like to join Tony and I for dinner tonight?"

Bruce's eyes opened a little wider. "Isn't it date night?"

"Exactly. Will you join us?" 

Bruce's mouth fell open a little. "I...I didn't know you—"

"Yes, Bruce, we _both_ like you. Very much actually, and I would like you to join us for dinner."

"It's uh, it's a date then." Bruce's signature half smile overtook his face and he looked at his shoes.

Pepper walked toward him and placed her hand on his chest. 

"See you at 8pm," she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before walking out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by LearnedFoot.


End file.
